metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaithehedgefox
Welcome to Wikitroid! Megaman100, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * * *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages If you'd like to connect with the community, please check out our Discord server, our IRC channel, and our Mailing lists! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:16, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Samus Hey, thought I'd bring your attention to Samus' talk page where we started trying to look into her appearance. Try to drop by it and provide some reasons why you think she appears more oriental. On a side note, I'm deleting the image you recently uploaded, mainly because we already have one on the wiki here; tends to happen, we got a lot of images. Other things to note about your upload was the file name, which was not very user friendly, and the lack of proper license (in this case ). Be sure to check out our image policy for more information. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:29, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Final Warning: Edit Warring We politely but firmly ask you to stop editing the Samus page to say that she has “Asian” or “Caucasian” heritage. While it’s clear from your edits that you feel strongly about this issue, Wikitroid deals in facts, not personal preferences - and the fact remains that there is little evidence to support your claims. It’s my understanding that you have been preciously approached about this by Madax, who informed you of the proper way to go about making the case for your edits on the Samus talk page. However, that was sent to you last August, and judging by your edits since you have apparently ignored it. I also think it is only fair to inform you that your repeated re-additions of this particular edit also qualify as edit warring by this point, which is a blockable offense. I don’t want it to come to that, but if you keep making these changes then we will have no choice, since the alternative will be having to remove the same unnecessary/incorrect words from the same article over and over again, as we have been doing since last August. Please consider this your final warning. —-Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:18, May 4, 2018 (UTC) But the page originally said that she's Caucasian, before I first edited the page.Kaithehedgefox (talk) 03:30, May 4, 2018 (UTC) It did indeed; however, we've since removed that line and any others (hopefully) that give her any one race, if you will. Her design changes by artist and her heritage is never addressed. If there's official statements from the developers themselves from interviews or press releases, please post them in her talk page so everyone can review before it's verified for the article. Edit warring isn't healthy for a wiki. Best to talk it out first. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:43, May 4, 2018 (UTC)